Angels VS Devils: A Halloween Fic
by Chelliyah
Summary: Halloween fic about Danny and Lindsay. Danny goes to a fancy dress party, unaware that Flack has arranged for Lindsay to be there! Danny & Lindsay think their relationship is a secret... how wrong they are! R&R! Rated T for mild language.


**A/N: Ok, this is was originally going to be a 'oneshot' but its now going to be a 'twoshot' as i feel it would be too long lol Dedicated to all my buddies at Talk giggles.  
Hope you enjoy it! This is the first chapter :D**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the idea. All characters recognised are property of Anthony Zuiker and CBS productions!! 

Danny groaned as the computer beeped at him with yet another **'NO MATCH'**.It felt like it had been the thousandth one since he got into his lonely, Lindsay-less office.  
"Oh come on..." Danny shouted at the screen as he banged his head down on the desk with frustration, just as Flack breezed through the door.  
"Messer! Just the guy I was looking for! Not sleeping on the job are we?!" Flack joked, flopping himself down into Lindsay's chair that sat across the desk from Danny.  
"What now, Flack? Now is really not a good time, Ok?" Danny lifted his head up from the desk and removed his glasses before he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.   
"Sounds like some body is missing their 'Monta-nnna'!" Flack replied, mocking Danny's accent. He sat and straightened up his tie and pulled his jacket together before looking up at Danny.  
Danny stopped and looked at him with a horrified look. "What? Flack I - "

"I mean," Flack continued, not letting Danny get a word in edgeways. "She does make this room look a lot brighter when she is here..I'm surprised you haven't shown her that wonderous Messer Charm yet? Or have you?" Flack squinted his eyes at Danny, wondering if he had infact tried it on with her, and been blown out.  
Danny cleared his throat and fidgeted in his chair before sitting up straight in his chair. _He couldn't know.. could he? _ Danny thought "It's nothing like that with me and Montana - We work together, that's all. Just like you and Stella." Danny quipped back. "Don't think I don't know how you two look at each other when you walk past each other when you at a scene. "  
"Yeah well... Oh, don't forget its my dad's birthday -Slash- Halloween party thing tonight." Flack changed the subject and stood up from the chair.

"Oh shit, Flack, I totally forgot!"  
"Danno, my boy, you're coming. Even if I have to come and dress you and drag you along myself!" Flack exclaimed.  
"Do you need to borrow my glasses to see how snowed in I am here?" Danny replied as Flack seemed to take no notice of what he was saying. Flack grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.  
"I've left your costume with all the neccesary accesories in the locker room. Be there for 8PM. Sharp!" Flack stepped out of the door and let it shut behind him as he walked down the corridor.

Danny let out an exhausted sigh and looked at his watch. Lindsay had bought him a gorgeous, smash-proof silver watch with Diamond set hands in the face for his birthday. It had been a replacement for the one that had got broken in the warehouse, and he loved it. He hadn't taken it off since. It was 4.37PM already. He really wasn't in the mood to be going out and partying - he wanted to be at Lindsay's apartment and surprise her when she got back from the airport. She wouldn't be getting back to JFK until at least 2.30AM and Heaven knows why she had to have a late flight.  
On Halloween of all nights when all the freaks come out to play, he knew that he would end up on a case at some point during the early hours. With out fail, every year at least one had to happen, and 9 times out of 10, he would be there.   
He switched off the computer screen, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed for the locker room. He just couldn't contain his 'excitement' about seeing this wonderful costume that Flack had decided to leave for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Monroe."  
"Hey Linds, it's me, Flack."  
"Oh.. Hey, whats up?"  
"Are you back in New York yet?"  
"I actually only just landed... Why? Is there a case?"  
"No, no, nothing to worry about! I'm gonna come pick you up. Wait for me."  
"Ok, now I'm worried.."  
"See you in 20."

Flack closed his cell and chuckled to himself. He was going to get Danny and Lindsay to openly admit their 'secret relationship' they thought he didn't know about. He switched the key in the engine and pulled out of the parking lot to make his way towards the airport.

Danny hadn't bothered checking inside the suit bag that Flack had left for him. He didn't want everyone to laugh at his expense in whatever Flack had decided to make him wear.   
Danny stepped through his front door, threw his keys down on the table and went to the bedroom, where he hung up the bag on his door. He took off his jacket and threw it across the bed before taking a serious look at the bag. Frustration came over over him, and he yanked at the zip until the bag fell off. What he saw infront of him, had made him speechless.   
"Oh no Donald Flack Junior.. you are not getting away with this!" Danny exclaimed. He unclipped his cell from his belt, flipped it open and speed-dialled Flacks number.  
"Flack."  
"Donald Flack Junior!" Danny cried, still staring at the costume and the make up that was attatched to it. "What the hell are you playing at?"  
"Hey, Messer, calm down!" Flack chuckled " It's not my idea.. and besides, I thought it would be appropriate for you!"  
Danny breathed heavily. "Flack, there is no way... Being dressed up as a Devil is _not _me! You know how crazy my mom would be if she even found out I was dressed in.. in .. in _that_? No, No way. Nu-uh. I am NOT wearing it."  
"Ah, Dan, come on! It's just a bit of fun! Besides, you will enjoy ya'self. There's something in it for you too!" Flack teased.  
Danny squinted his eyes behind his glasses. "What kinda something is that?" He asked. He knew all too well how Flack's surprises went down. They normally ended up being a dissapointment, or they would both end up being made a fool of.  
"I can't tell you!" Flack argued. " It's something you have to actually see your self. Listen I gotta go. Don't forget, 8PM, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Danny sighed as Flack hung up and he looked at what he was going to do with the costume. The costume consisted of a pair of red and black face paints, a set of red horns, a red pitch fork, some red tights that Danny prayed to God were not see through, a Red tank top, and a long Red over coat that had a tail attatched to the back.  
"What the hell am I gonna look like..." Danny muttered to himself. He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. He could see no way of getting out of this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flack looked at his watch as he arrived at JFK airport. It was almost 5pm, and as he made his way through the main doors to the reception area, he saw Lindsay waiting.  
"Lindsay!" He called, sticking his hand up. She smiled as she saw him and carried her bag over to him.  
"Hey! I hope me catching an earlier flight back is going to be worth it!" She exclaimed. "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, He's... getting ready for the party. Which is where you are going too!" Flack took her bag from her and they made their way outside to his car.  
"What party?!" She eyed Flack cautiously. Stella had told her things about Flack, things that would scare everybody at the lab out of trusting him when he had a plan up his sleeve.  
"Ya know, its my Dad's birthday-slash-Halloween party. I've got your costume in the car."  
"Ok.. so is there a certain theme... or is it just dress as you like? In which case, you would have chosen mine for me." Lindsay replied as she got in the car.  
"Yeah, its gonna be Angels VS Devils." Flack smiled, getting in to the drivers seat.

Danny struggled with his costume. The tights, well it was the first and definately the last time he would wear such a thing in his whole life. He was so glad that he wouldn't have to see Lindsay in this costume - he would look like such a fool, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live it down. It would be something she would tease him about when they were old and grey.  
He carefully rolled the tights up over his legs and pulled them up to his waist. He looked down to check if they looked as they did on the pack, and realised that his big toe had made a hole in the left one.  
"How the hell do women wear these things?" He asked himself. He looked at himself in the full length mirror on the wardrobe door and shook his head. He looked like Micheal Flatly fromLord of the Dance, and he decided it was not a good look to have!  
He carefully applied the red face paint to his face, making sure he didn't miss anywhere, and covered each eye in a big black circle of paint. He finished his 'unique' look with a slick of black across his lips, and thought he had done a pretty good job single handedly.  
He finished getting dressed and decided that he would drive, even though the party wasn't very far from his apartment. He did not want to let strangers on the street that didnt know him laugh at him as he walked the 6 blocks to Flack Senior's house. 

Lindsay was delighted with her Angel Costume. It was perfect! It was a long, pure white satin dress that clung to every curve of her body. It was low cut at the front to show a little bit of cleavage, and a large set of wings were attatched to the back of it. She had an 'Angelic' eye mask that Flack had told her was a must to wear - all the Angels would be wearing them. There was also another condition that he told her. 

_"You are joking, Flack?!" Lindsay exclaimed.  
"No, like I said, these aren't my rules, Monroe!" Flack replied shrugging. "It's basically just to see if people click.. ya'know, see if they find 'the One'. Mom's idea, not mine!"  
"But what if they aren't single? What about Mac? And what if they have their partner's going to the party, too?" Lindsay questioned.   
"It's only for the single people... and you can only talk to people who are the Angels with out the use of this." Flack replied. He held up a small black box and gave it to her.  
"And this is...?"  
"This, Miss Monroe, is a voice changing box. Did u never watch 'Scream'?" _

_"Well, yes but..."  
"That's sorted then."_

Lindsay just laughed at Flack when he told her she had to use a voicebox if she wanted to talk to a Devil. What kinda foolishness was this that his Mom had come up with? It was a good idea... maybe for kids, yes... but she really didnt know if she was going to be able to keep to that condition all night long!  
She looked at her self in the mirror as she put on her eye mask, and she wondered about Danny. She wondered why he hadn't come to the airport with Flack to get her. But then again, knowing Flack, he probably hadnt even told Danny that he had asked her to come back early just for the party. Maybe he wanted to surprise Danny, that's what she liked to think. She smiled at the thought of him turning up at the party - would he be dressed as an Angel? She doubted it, she couldn't really see Flack giving him that kind of costume! Maybe a Devil... Danny being dressed as a Devil would definately suit his bedroom antics, and knew he would be the best lookin Devil there.

A loud horn sounded from a cab outside her apartment and she realised the time - It was almost 8PM. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment, locking the door on her way.


End file.
